campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Yumi Samara
FOForums: Index > Claiming > Name: Yumi Samara Gender: Female Age: 15 God Parent Choices: Yama(Lt. Counselor), Omaikane(Lt.), Benzaiten(Lt.) Appearance: black hair, brown hair, slight tan! 5'9", medium build, she is very beautiful. Personality: She loves her family and friends very much. She loves to be outdoors. She loves animals, but also likes to hunt. She is friendly and generous. She is very smart and loves art and music. She loves the color lime green. She is hyper at some times. History: Koji Samara met ? at a Sushi restaurant in Tokyo. They instantly fell in love. Koji asked ? on a date. She said yes and they hit it off. They dated for a few years, when ? told Koji she was pregnant. He was so excited. He loved children and wanted one. 9 months later, Yumi was born. Koji then asked ? to marry him. She told him she couldn't and explained who she was and gave him instructions on how to get to a special camp in the U.S. He was devastated as he watched her leave as he was holding the baby. Yumi grew up as a normal girl. She had friends and went to school. She was a cheerleader. She was in band, she plays the flute, clarinet, sax, French horn, and trumpet. She also knows piano, guitar, cello, and violin. She also sings. She loved to draw. She would spend her free time doodling. She was one of the smartest people in her class also. She played volleyball, soccer, swimming, and tennis. She also loved to hunt. You could say she was a very busy girl. When Yumi was 9, started to wonder a lot about her mom. She asked her dad, and he said he couldn't remember her well. She knew he was lying and kept asking him. He soon got to the point were he wouldn't respond to her anymore. When she was 13 she asked him about her again. Koji started yelling at Yumi. He told her he was sorry. He then said "Your mother is a goddess, a Japanese god-." Yumi interrupted him asking "What? Dad seriously. Stop joking." Koji kept going on and on about how her mom was a goddess. Yumi wouldn't believe it. When she was 15, she was attacked Enenra, a smoke demon, that came out of their family fireplace. Yumi started to scream. Her dad pushed Yumi back and told her to run to the car. Yumi did as she was told. The Enenra took a human form as started to attack. Koji ran towards the car. He got in but when he looked back at the house, it was on fire. He told Yumi what that was and that he wasn't living about her mom. Yumi actually believed him this time. Koji told Yumi about the camp in the U.S. and she agreed to go. They went to the airport and got the next flight to America. When they landed in Kansas He drove her to camp. When they were almost there they were attacked by the same Enenra. They kept driving towards camp with the monster right behind them. When they were right outside camp, the car flipped over. Yumi went flying out into the camp borders. She was nearly uncontious, when she looked to see her dad dead with the beast over him laughing. She then went uncontious. She woke up in a in a room. She looked around the room and saw a woman. She explained all what happened and where she was. Yumi understood, but was grieving about her father. A couple days later she was free from the Infirmary,vshe was claimed by ?, and a bow and arrow materialized in front of her with a note attached saying "Love Mother." She went to her cabin and found out she was the Lt. Counselor. Weapons: Bow and Arrow Username:Sonofboreas16 17:45, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Category:Claimed }}